Jack the Ripper
thumb|left|320px|Szomoru Vasarnap- Leander & Attila Voros "How may I be of service, sir and madam?" The ripper. An infamous legend. A gentleman. A killer. A massacring maestro. Killing is his art. Background 'History' Jack the Ripper. A notoriously killer responsible for the Whitechapel murders of London in 1888, the murder of several female prostitutes whom were found with their throats cut and abdomens mutilated. Jack the Ripper was never officially identified nor ever arrested. Little is known about the true identity of this mysterious figure. Whether the Jack the Ripper who appears within Black Rainbows is the genuine article or a copycat inspired by the infamous figure is unknown, and if he is indeed the real Ripper whether or not his real name is actually Jack. Jack possesses a gunshot wound scarring to his forehead and rope strangulation marks around his neck. Whether or not these are the wounds which took Jack's life is similarly unknown. There are no known records of Jack's official death. 'Black Rainbows' Jack appears within Black Rainbows as one of Julien's Dark Lords, appearing during the midst of the arena confrontation where the Trial Runners battled their doppelgangers. Greeting the Lady Athena with a cavalier, gentleman's personality, Jack elaborated that the preparations for the Second Circle were complete, and from there offered a wager to Athena and Julien on whom the final standing Protaganist would be. After the completion of the first circle, Jack takes over as the host of the second circle, promising a performance quite unlike anything else seen before. He was also a contributive force to the formation of the Scry Network along with Augustus Wren. As well as the running of the Second Circle he is also currently entrusted with discovering information about the Network Virus known as Wraith Wolf and presently delivering the Trial Runner Mordie back to the Second Circle after Julien's confrontation with the mouse. Character 'Physical Description' Jack is a tall, slender human gentleman dressed in Victorian suit clothings, as befitting his time era. Jack wears upon his head a tophat and a monocle over one eye. Jack has a rather distinquished moustache and beard, and a smile that can seemingly stretch to obscene lengths. He always carries with him an onyx cane, which he is highly skilled in the performance use of; able to effortlessly spin and swing it around. He has an attention attracting scar in the middle of his forehead from a gunshot wound, plus strangulation rope marks around his neck from a hanging execution stand. 'Personality' Jack appears as a friendly, charming individual, always doing his utmost to respect whomever he talks to, although this is mostly a two-faced facade. He may appear genuine, yet his intentions rarely ever are. He does, however, swear undying fealty towards Lord Julien, and shows a particular liking towards Athena. Jack always prefers to go for the dramatic, often breaking out into long monologues talking about his viewpoints and exaggerated body movements, much to the bored detriment and chagrin of the listener. Jack almost always wear a smile on his face, and is easily amused at ironic black humour. Jack is, on the flipside, a sadistic murderer who takes pleasure in his killings. He considers his work an art, and takes great pride in his work, the brutal torture and killings of his subjects. He can also recognise and appreciate the work of other killers yet despite this however has a code to which only he himself adheres to. He believes in his standards concerning the killing ritual, and can thus become offended by other killers' rituals or kinks whose attitudes and practices may seem unseemly. Despite his victim's impending fates, he will treat them with the utmost respect, right to the last second. Afterall, they are his subjects in the greatest masterpieces ever deviced. 'Fighting Style' Jack is not a particularly strong individual, although at the same time is in no way weak. He is an expert fighter using his onyx cane as a weapon, wielding it with as much ease as a sword but with added weight to it. Within the cane is also an embedded blade that he can withdraw, although Jack prefers not to use this, so confident in his own abilities otherwise. He will only use the hidden blade when truly desperate. Jack has also demonstrated an amazing sense of speed, beyond the typical human standard. Also, even though he is still capable of feeling injuries, he takes wounds with yet still a cavalier approach, shrugging them off as if they were of little import. 'Skills' Jack has the ability to create vortexes. He can create a large, area wide vortex utilising his cane to carve a circle whereupon magical rune activation can activate it. Jack has also got limited magical abilities, able to create magical artes using his cane to form a circle, however his magical prowess is low and he prefers not to utilise them. Such skills include basic defense artes such as small forcefields. Jack has also got superhuman stamina, and the ability for limited regeneration. Even if a limb or other extremity were severely wounded, his body can usually heal itself and regenerate, hence his laughing approach to being injured, he is confident in his own body's ability to heal itself. This is arguably how he achieved his gunshot and rope scarrings whilst at the same time may not be the real cause of his initial death. At the same time, Jack is not completely invincible and he does have his limits, enough continued damage beyond Jack's ability to regenerate would ensure that Jack is finally killed. Jack can also jump large distances in the air as if he was almost weightless. Relationships 'Sigil' Since Jack's first appearance in Black Rainbows, he has shown himself able to transform and assume the identity of the missing Trial Runner phantom, Sigil. Exactly what the nature is of Jack's relationship to the being is unknown. Are they two persons sharing the same body? A seperate personality? A demonic transformation? All merely theories yet unexplained. [[Julien|'Julien']] Jack is in complete service to his Lord, Julien. He works diligently and follows Julien's commands without complaint, even willing to engage idle conversation with his lord whereas other servants may prove too cowardly to do so. Where Jacob may symbolise the order of Julien's ruling within the Black Knights, and Scar his personal soldier for the wetwork jobs of clean assassination, Jack is called in for when Julien desires a rather brutal and messy solution to a situation, filled with fraught and pain, aimed at delivering a message. Trusted with the running of the Second Circle, Jack continues to work to faithfully serve his master, whilst at the same time hopes to outdo the spectacle of Julien's own showing in the First Circle. Jack wagered a friendly bet against Julien concerning the final standing survivor of the Trial of Redemption. [[Athena|'Athena']] Jack has great affection and fondness for Athena, speaking most easily out of any other towards the sullen, gothic femme. He often jokes in front of her whilst also demonstrating a willingness to share their viewpoints on the developing Trial of Redemption together. His wager against Athena requires Athena to spend a night of dinner with Jack if he triumphs; whether or not he has genuine feelings for Athena or is simply being gentlemanly and polite is unknown. Despite being one of the creators of the Scry Network and thus protective of its use, he trusts Athena enough to be able to run it herself and offer him assistance in his Second Circle production. Whilst Athena has shown little particular interest of friendship within Jack, she is willing to tolerate him and even amuse his enquires and conversation. She gave him a mobile phone and crystal with which to keep in contact with. [[Frostbite|'Frostbite']] Jack has an interesting friendship with that of Hell's Pet, Frostbite. He acknowledges and often respects Frostbite's own murderous tendancies, whilst at the same time dissaproving of some of Frostbite's particular tendancies.Whilst he mostly has a working relationship with Frostbite, he can admit that the two of them have a friendship earned on a similar hobby. A sick hobby. [[Augustus Wren|'Augustus Wren']] The exact nature of Jack and Wren's relationship is something of a mystery. Both men were instrumental in the creation of the Scry Network, although whether or not they worked together on the task, or worked on seperate elements of the Network's creation is unrevealed. Wren certainly knows of Jack's talents, uncharacteristically warning the rest of the group of the danger of Jack, whilst Jack friendly congratulated Wren on his twisting of the Scry Network to benefit him in the Trial of Redemption. Whatever their history may be, they certainly have a respect for one another, whether it be begrudging or otherwise. The Bet In Jack's introduction to Black Rainbows, he desired a spicing up of the developing Trial's combatants struggles and victories. Offering a wager on whom would be the final fighter left standing by the end of Trial, Jack wagered on Hikari Takeshi. His reasoning for choosing Hikari was that he preferred not to go for the obvious bet and most likely winner, whilst also suspecting her personal talents and resolve to have quietly survived her previous Trial running's ill end to make for a good likelihood of success. Whether or not Jack is hiding something more, and has an unrevealed prior relationship to Hikari, be it in her past life or her previous Trial running is unknown. If Jack succeeds in his bet, he would require Athena to enjoy an evening of dinner with him, whilst Julien would have to reliquish the souls of all participating Trial Runners into Jack's hands for whatever aims and devices he so desired. Athena wagered on Glitch succeeding, desiring Jack to personally sever Hikari's living arm off. She desired Julien to give Seipher to her, so that she could personally kill him, and allow his soul to be devoured by Wren. Julien wagered on Wren succeeding, desiring nothing from Athena if he won, and for Jack to make adjustments to the Scry Network, cursing those who made a wish granted by Ghoulie after solving his riddle in the Golden Hall of Weapons, to be affected atop whatever their fate may be after they fall within the Trial of Redemption. Statistics *Power: 9/10 *Defense: 7/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Dodge: 10/10 *Aim: 8/10 *Stamina: ??/10 Trivia *Jack is a piano playing maestro. He is also a terrific singer. *Jack's mobile phone caller ringtone is that of an old fashioned phone's ringing tone. His text message ringtone is that of an old typewriter. *Jack is notorious for losing things, especially his monocle which can often fly off when he is particularly stunned and surprised. Fortunately, he always carries a spare.